topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Deidara
Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Dragon, Dragon+ with C0 Age: 19 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Vision via scope, Flight (Type 4 or 5, uses dragon or bird made from his explosive clay to keep him airborne), Chakra Manipulation, Explosion Release User (A kekkei genkai which gives his chakra explosive qualities by simultaneously using earth and lightning chakra natures, through which he can create explosive clay from his body using the mouths in his hands and his chest and form it into various shapes that can be controlled independently at long range, such as insects, birds, etc. that can also be remotely detonated), Duplication (Can create clones which detonate at his will), Resistance to Ocular Genjutsu's, can adhere to walls or walk on water, Immortality and Regeneration (High) as an Edo Tensei Physical strength: At least Multi block+ level, likely higher (via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City+ with C1 (Destroyed Sasuke's snake summons and left a crater on ground) and his explosive clone (Would had likely seriously injured Team Gai and Kakashi had Kakashi not teleported the explosion via Kamui, and even after that only a small portion of the explosion left a sizeable crater on the ground), Mountain with C2 (Flipped an Island-sized turtle), higher with C3 (Intended to take down the entirety of Sunagakure with it), Country with C0 (Left a 20 kilometer wide crater on the ground with it). C4 somewhat bypasses durability. * Also showcased several unnamed explosives which were capable of incapacitating the Three-Tails Durability: At least multi block+ (Took a punch from Kyuubi enraged Naruto on his face with only minor injuries and took hits from Sasuke in their bout) Speed: At least massively hypersonic, possibly massively hypersonic+ (Defeated beginning of Shippuden Gaara, kept up with Sasuke and fought Team Guy without his arms) Intelligence: Very high, great strategist and tactician. Trained his left eye to deal with Sharingan Genjutsu. Stamina: Very high (Lost his arms and was still able to continue fighting without any discomfort. Can create hundreds of clay bombs without any exhaustion, several of his big moves C0 since it is a suicide move and still continue to fight. Continued to fight Sasuke even after one of his arms was rendered useless). Nigh Unlimited as Edo Tensei Range: Dozens of Meters with C1, Hundreds of meters with C2, Kilometres with C3 and C4, 20 kilometers with C4. Weaknesses: Quite hot-headed. Raiton (Lightning techniques) disable his bombs, and his strongest attacks take time. Cannot use C0 more than once since it is a suicide technique. Standard equipment: His clay. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Deidara possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai. This allowed him to give his chakra explosive qualities by simultaneously using earth and lightning chakra natures. Deidara also possessed special mouths in the palms of his hands and on the left side of his chest. This clay could be molded into a wide variety of shapes and forms, growing to large sizes when infused with chakra (with Deidara performing the necessary hand seals), and could be controlled at will. This allowed him to create living explosives to attack opponents at long-range. His techniques are as follows: * C1: Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (enough to kill a human, but not much more). * C2: Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. * C3: A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town (If Gaara hadn't stopped it, the bomb would destroy Sunagakure) * C4: A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. * C0: Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range. * Suicide Bombing Technique: Deidara creates a shadow clone, which then ingests some explosive clay and explodes, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. Image slideshow Deidara 1-0.jpg Deidara 2.jpg Deidara 3.jpg Deidara 4.jpg Deidara 5.jpg Deidara 6.jpg Deidara 7.jpg Deidara 8.jpg Deidara 9.jpg Deidara 10.jpg Deidara 11.jpg Deidara 12.jpg Deidara cover 1.jpg Sasori cover 3.jpg Deidara cover 3.jpg Deidara cover 4.jpg Deidara cover 5.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Explosives user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Ninja